The Beginning
by Sci-fi Girl 102
Summary: What if the Tracy family was not a family of seven, but a family of eight and if the eighth person was their sister. How would their lives differ. My first Fan fiction. Please review. This is a prequel to future stories. Movieverse


**I always liked the idea of a Tracy sister. This is how I picture her. If you all like this, I will make more stories. I can take negative reviews, so don't be afraid to speak your mind. My first Fan fiction so please be nice. Please read and reviews**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Thunderbirds – They belong to Gerry Anderson**

I sat on the sand, on the North beach, watching the waves crashing on the beach. I don't know how long I've been sitting here just watching the sea and the waves. I'm just glad of the peace and quiet. Our house can get pretty loud with five brothers who have too much energy and time to waste.

My eldest brother is Scott Carpenter Tracy AKA Flyboy. Scott is the mother hen out of all my brothers. Always checking to see if all his siblings are ok or needing help with anything. Sometimes I prefer it when he was in the Air force and wasn't breathing down our necks 24/7. Still it's good to know Scott is always whenever I need him and I would miss him if he was gone. When Scott was 16, he joined the Air force and left home for 5 years. Those 5 years were 5 of the worst years of my life.

My second eldest brother is John Glenn Tracy AKA Space case. John is the quietest and calmest out of all my brothers. Like Scott, John is always there for his siblings whenever they have a problem – just not as smothering as Scott. John absolutely loves space and I'm pretty sure if it was possible, live in space all by himself for his entire life. When we lived in Kansas, he slept outside four times a week on the roof, as he would be gazing at the stars and fall asleep. Sometimes he still does that at our new house.

My middle brother is Virgil Grissom Tracy AKA Moat. Virgil is the semi-quiet and semi-calm one of all my brothers. Some days Virgil can be quiet and calm, like John, and other days he can be loud and boisterous like my other brothers. Virgil loves to paint and play music. Virgil can play the guitar and piano. Also if you give Virgil a notebook and a pencil, he can draw the most spectacular pictures ever. If I was ever upset when I was younger, Virgil would play me a song or draw me a small picture to cheer me up. It worked 95% of the time. Virgil has also just qualified to be a paramedic and now he is slowly getting worse than Scott with his smothering love.

It should be me now, but I'll come back to me.

Next is my younger twin brother, Gordon Cooper Tracy AKA Fish. There is only one way to describe my younger twin – Prankster. Gordon always seems to be thinking of ways to pull new pranks, thinking of new pranks, carrying out new pranks or hiding because of the prank he has pulled. However Gordon is always one to lighten the mood and make a funny remark if the time calls for it. Gordon also loves swimming and spends most of his free time in the swimming pool at the villa. When Gordon was just 16, he joined America's Olympic team and won a Gold medal for 400m Butterfly stroke. Like John, if it was possible I' sure Gordon would live under water for his entire life.

My Youngest brother is Alan Shepard Tracy AKA Sprout. Alan is the baby of the family and constantly reminded of that fact daily. As the youngest at 14, Alan has yet to find his path in life. He goes to boarding school in America and comes home on holidays. However when he is home, he is usually with Gordon pulling pranks. I try and keep in contact as much as I can with him while he is away so that he does not feel like we ignore him. Hopefully it is working.

Finally there is me. My name is Marty Schirra Tracy AKA Hot Fuzz. For the record, I am not a boy. I am Girl. When Gordon and I were born, Dad also wanted to name me after one of the Mercury Seven Astronauts like my brothers. Mom would only agree if it was a heterosexual name. Therefore they named me Marty Schirra Tracy after the Mercury Seven Astronaut Walter Marty Schirra, Jr. However if anyone asks me about my name, I say I'm named after the character Marty from Grease. I have a bit of all my brothers in me: I can be smothering like Scott, calm like John, quiet like Virgil, A prankster like Gordon and sensitive like Alan. Before we moved to this tropical island, I used to work as a cop in LAPD. I loved being a cop. I made a name for myself where no one knew me as Jeff Tracy's daughter and proved to my brothers that I was as tough as they were. Within my family I am also part of the Terrible Trio. Me, Alan and Gordon are famous for the pranks we have pulled on everyone in the house. Some famous and some infamous.

Our father is Billionaire business man and ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy. My dad is like me when it comes to his personality. He has a bit of each son and only daughter in himself and gave us all the famous Tracy stubbornness. I have a huge amount of respect for my dad after all he has accomplished in his life. First he was an early Lunar Astronaut, during which time he met his future wife and mother to his children. Then just after he left the space program, he built a billion dollar engineering company from scratch. Not many people can say they have accomplished that in a life time. I also respect my father because of how well he coped with the pressure of raising six young children of his own. Most fathers I know couldn't do that.

Our mother was Lucille "Lucy" Tracy. My mom was like a mixture of all her six children combined into one person. She was caring, calm, loved to joke about, had a sensitive site, loved the stars, loved music and she could hold her own against anyone. Me and my mom were close and she was my best friend. Unfortunately our mom was taken from us suddenly.

The eight of us were taking a well deserved holiday break at our ski lodge in Aspen just after New Year. Dad, Myself, Gordon, Scott, John and Virgil went up to the slopes early before anyone else came up to ski. Meanwhile mom and Alan took a walk in the woods. Then it happened. With no warning an avalanche happened. My mom used her body to shield Alan from harm, but there was nothing to help protect her. When emergency crews arrived, my mom was already dead and there was nothing more they could do. However Alan was lying next to her dead and suffering from mild hypothermia. Luckily he survived.

After the funeral thing slowly went downhill. Dad threw himself into work, Scott became a substitute parent and the rest of us were never the same. That was until one day that grandma came for a visit. She shouted at dad to become a better parent and to all our surprise he listened. He went down to working Monday-Friday 9-5, with the odd Saturday morning working. Grandma then made us all see a counselor and eventually we all went back to being our normal selves and not on with our lives.

Exactly 3 years after our mom's death, our dad had had enough of the paparazzi spying on us, so we moved to this beautiful tropical island. We were all put on a home schooling program with an Australian educational program for distant learning. After we completed the work, we were free to do what we wanting. Scott joined the Air Force, John worked for NASA, Virgil became a paramedic, Gordon went to the Olympics, I became a cop and Alan was still learning.

While living on the island, other families joined us. First there was the Hackenbackers. Hiram K Hackenbacker "Brains" was a genius in science. His ideas were often deemed farfetched however my dad didn't think so and gave him a job. The two of them have been working on something big for the past 5 years but no one knows what it is. Brains is a quiet man, who never gets angry, and has a bad stutter. Along with Brains was his young son Fermat. Fermat and Brains are like twins. Fermat is smart, a genius and even speaks with a stutter. Fermat goes to school with Alan and the two of them are best friends. It's cute how they seem to be joined at the hip sometimes.

Also living with us were the Belegant's. Kyrano Belegant was old family friend, who dad had hired to our gardener and cleaner on the island. Kyrano was a lovely man who i could not fault. He was sweet, polite and kind. We found it funny as Kyrano always addressed me and my brothers as "Mr. or Miss Tracy". Kyrano also brought his wife Onaha to island to help with the cooking and the cleaning. She was also polite and kind like her husband. In time, i thought of her as mother figure to me and my brothers. The lovely couple also brought their young daughter Tin-Tin to the island. Tin-Tin, like her parents, I could not fault her. Lovely, kind and caring girl. She helped her parents with the cleaning and for that my father paid for her education on the same program as us.

Well, that's how I came to be sitting on this beach, looking at the sea. Two weeks ago our father had contacted us all, telling us he had a huge announcement to tell us about. So I got a week's holiday from being a cop and flew to the island for the big announcement.

I wonder what it will be?


End file.
